


Hiding

by Dracavia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Half-Blood Prince, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracavia/pseuds/Dracavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of all the attention he’s receiving in the wizarding world now that Voldemort is dead. With that in mind he starts going to a muggle dance club, only to run into the person he least expected to ever see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted 3 July 2005 to the HPvamp community on LiveJournal as part of an exchange fest. No additional edits or updates have been done since then, I'm just adding all of my old fic to AO3 in the interest of having everything I've written archived all in one place.

_**Vampfic gift for**_[ _ **spark_of_chaos**_](http://spark-of-chaos.livejournal.com/) _ **from your friendly night stalker**_  
 **Author/Artist:**[ **dracavia**](http://dracavia.livejournal.com/)  
[ **Link to Master List**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/hpvamp/89767.html)  
  
Title: Hiding  
Recipient: [**spark_of_chaos**](http://spark-of-chaos.livejournal.com/)  
Requested: Vamp!Draco/Harry, Feeding from an unusual place (Pairing, delivered. Feeding in an unusual place? Well it’s not the neck, so I hope this works. I read way too much vamp stuff HP and otherwise, so I’m not really sure what’s considered “unusual” anymore.)  
Rating: Hard R  
Summary: **Harry is tired of all the attention he’s receiving in the wizarding world now that Voldemort is dead. With that in mind he starts going to a muggle dance club, only to run into the person he least expected to ever see again.**  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends belongs to JKR, I just like to steal them to play with every now and then.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He'd had enough. All the staring, the people fawning for his attention... With the end of the war Harry Potter had hoped that he finally might be able to get some peace and quiet, but it was not to be.  
  
At the age of 20 he had successfully played his part in the Order's bid to end the war, and Voldemort was no more. His body destroyed, soul permanently bound to a crystal with a spell Harry had served as the focal for. Which Harry then smashed, destroying the soul within along with the crystal itself and there-by completing his roll in the prophecy as the one who would bring the final destruction of Voldemort.  
  
Afterwards he'd thought he could slip away, his duty was done and now he could really have a life of his own. Spending time with his friends, getting a job, not that he needed one mind you. Between the inheritance from his parents as well as Sirius and the smart investing plan that he'd gotten through a broker in Diagon Alley, he had enough interest coming in each year to live comfortably, if not lavishly, for the rest of his life without ever holding a proper job. It was just the principle of the thing really, part of the 'normal' life he'd envisioned for himself. And then there was the thing that he'd wished for most of all, a partner to share his life with, if not all of it, at least more than a single night.  
  
During the worst parts of the war, one took comfort where one could find it, even if that was found in the bed of a comrade or friend, as fleeting as that comfort might be. That's not to say Harry had become a slut, unlike some he could count the partners he'd had on a single hand, but it had been an eye-opening experience for him.  
  
After one particularly harrowing mission, he and Seamus Finnegan found themselves alone in a safe house, waiting till morning to finish their journey back to Order headquarters. Nerves ragged and raw, they'd found solace together in a bottle of firewhisky. One thing lead to another and Harry found himself in the most satisfying encounter he'd had in his limited sexual education. A liaison with Terry Boot a few weeks later, shortly before the final conflict, confirmed it. While he appreciated the female form and could find enjoyment in an encounter with a woman, his own gender left him infinitely more satisfied.  
  
This was how Harry came to find himself where he stood now, 6 months after Voldemort's destruction, now 21 years old, and standing just inside the entrance to Guilty Pleasures, a gay dance club in the muggle part of London. As his eyes scanned the crowd Harry hoped that here he might at last be able to enjoy a night out without being mobbed by adoring fans. He had no delusions about finding a proper relationship via a dance club, but it'd been nearly 7 months since he'd been with Terry and right now he'd settle for a night of satisfaction. If he was lucky perhaps he'd meet some people he could become friends of a sort with, and through that find something more lasting.  
  
Harry began to make his way through the crowd, heading to the bar. He grinned as he noticed men glancing surreptitiously at him, certain for a change that it was his tight black jeans and silk shirt – a green that matched his bright eyes, no longer hidden behind his glasses now that he had contacts – which garnered that attention, rather than his scar and name.  
  
He reached the bar and ordered a drink, turning then to lean back against it as he sipped his vodka in orange. His eyes scanned the throng of bodies moving on the dance floor set on a level below the bar. As he finished his drink, a boy approached him. Though it couldn't be said that he was much younger than Harry, nonetheless a boy not a man, the haunted knowledge which often characterized Harry's gaze these days was absent from the boy's eyes.  
  
The boy grinned, "Care for a dance?" He gestured to the dance floor, eyes raking Harry from head to toe.  
  
Setting his glass aside, Harry smiled in return and shrugged, "Why not? Lead the way."  
  
The boy grabbed his hand, dragging Harry into the writhing crowd with him. They took their place in the seething mass of bodies, grinding together in what posed as dancing, though it seemed more like a taunting form of foreplay. Not that anyone else would notice, for they were all moving in a similar manner. Bodies rubbing against each other, not just their dance partners but others, the crowd was so thick on the dance floor.  
  
Harry let himself get lost in the beat of the music; time grew to have no meaning. It was just one song then the next, and the next... until something finally caught his attention.  
  
Harry saw a flash of light and whipped his head to one side, certain it was a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. But when he turned there was no one there but the dancing throng, brunettes and red-heads where he was certain there had been fairer hair only moments before. He shook his head and turned back to his dance partner, muttering to himself, "You're finally cracking up Harry, think you're seeing the dead..."  
  
The boy he was dancing with frowned at him but hadn't heard his words over the pounding music. He shouted to be heard, "You alright?"  
  
Harry smiled at him ruefully and nodded, shouting back, "Yeah, fine. Just thought I saw someone I used to know. Must have imagined it though, so many people here and all."  
  
The boy nodded and smiled again, "Oh, alright then. You want to go get some drinks? We've been out here for a while."  
  
"Sure, why not." And with that Harry and the boy headed back towards the bar.  
  
Harry and the boy ordered their drinks and chose a table overlooking the dance floor. Brian, he’d learned was the boy’s name, flirted with him in a way that he found refreshing. For a change it wasn’t his fame or his slowly building fortune that the person was after. Brian had one goal in mind, to satisfy lust and hormones, some of the same reasons Harry was there as well.  
  
They chatted at the table for a time, the attraction between them obvious though neither of them seemed inclined to much more than subtle touches in the public atmosphere of the brightly lit bar area.  
  
After sitting there for a time, Harry felt as though he was being watched but when he looked around he could see no one staring at him. He shrugged it off, chalking it up to paranoia because of all the media attention he'd been getting lately. Instead he focused his attentions more firmly upon Brian; perhaps he wouldn’t be spending this night alone after all.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Harry and Brian spent an enjoyable night together, parting amicably the next morning. Harry was so pleased with the whole experience that he returned again two nights later. He ran into Brian once more, this time Brian was with friends and he introduced Harry to them. Harry found that he got on well with Brian’s friends, and while there was not a repeat of his first night with Brian, he enjoyed the time he spent at the club with his new friends. He felt like he’d finally found a place he could just relax and be himself.  
  
Harry started going to the club regularly, every few nights or so. The only thing that marred his relaxing evenings was the return of the feeling that he was being watched. As with the first night, each time he was there a moment always came when he felt as though someone was staring at him, and not just the casual glances he expected from the club patrons. But when no one from the wizarding world showed their faces at the club and no articles appeared in the daily prophet leaking the news of where he now spent many an evening, Harry tried to convince himself it was just his own paranoia.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Harry had been coming to Guilty Pleasures for two weeks, and every night a moment came when he felt as though he was being watched. Each time he would look up and there would be no one watching him to explain the feeling, so each night assured him more and more that it was just his own paranoia. But this time there was something different, this time when he looked around his gaze was met by stunning silver eyes. Harry gasped, a single whispered word making it past his lips, "Malfoy..."  
  
“Harry, is there something wrong?” Brian asked, drawing Harry’s attention back to the table and his friends.  
  
Harry glanced back over to where he was certain he saw Draco Malfoy leaning against a wall, but the spot was empty. Harry looked back at Brian, seeming quite unsettled, “I could have sworn I just saw someone I used to go to school with...”  
  
“What’s so upsetting about that?” asked Dale, one of the other boys sitting at the table.  
  
Voice still soft as he spoke, Harry looked at him with haunted eyes, “Because he’s dead.”  
  
Brian looked at him wide-eyed for a moment, then pulled Harry’s drink away from him. “I think you’ve had enough for the night Harry,” said Brian, laughing nervously. “You probably just saw someone who looks like your friend and the alcohol is clouding your mind.”  
  
Harry nodded, “Yeah, maybe,” but he knew Brian was wrong. He’d only had a couple of drinks that night, not nearly enough to make him hallucinate. “I think I’m going to head to the loo, I need to clear my head,” Harry said as he stood up.  
  
“You want one of us to come with you?” Brian asked, looking at him worriedly, a few of the others at the table nodding as well.  
  
Harry gave them a half smile and shook his head, “I’m a big boy Brian, I think I can manage a trip to the loo by myself.” The comment had the intended effect, causing the others to laugh.  
  
“Fine, but at least one of us will be sitting here waiting when you come back.”  
  
“Thanks Brian, I won’t be long.” With that Harry began making his way through the crowded club. Just as he was nearing his destination, Harry was stopped by a hand on his arm, and words whispered in his ear in an all too familiar voice. “We need to talk, Potter.” Harry turned slowly to be met with the sight of Draco Malfoy, standing only inches away.  
  
Harry just stared for a moment before whispering in a voice that should have been too quiet for Draco to hear, “But you’re dead, I saw you fall in the final battle... How is this possible?”  
  
Draco gave him a wry look, “A lot of things that shouldn’t be possible are in the wizarding world, you should know that by now Potter. So like I said, we need to talk.”  
  
Harry nodded mutely and allowed himself to be lead into one of the club’s side rooms where the music wasn’t quite so loud, and the room wasn’t quite so full. He probably should have been more suspicious, he’d later think in retrospect it’s awfully dangerous to let someone drag you off somewhere without question when they shouldn’t even be alive, but he was just too shocked at the time to put up a fight.  
  
Draco led him over to a dark corner, he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. "You can't tell anyone that you saw me here tonight, Potter."  
  
Harry finally snapped out of his daze, "But they all think you're dead!"  
  
The blonde nodded, "And that's the way it needs to remain."  
  
"Why are you hiding, you in some kind of trouble Malfoy?" Harry frowned as he said this.  
  
"Yes, I'm hiding from the wizarding world, my reasons are my own. The important thing is that you don't tell anyone." The silver eyes were calculating, taking in every inch of Harry and seeming to weigh him to know if he could be trusted.  
  
"If it's so important that no one knows you're alive, why don't you just obliviate me?"  
  
"It's... complex. It would be simpler for us both if you'd just agree not to say anything." Draco seemed to be getting frustrated.  
  
"But how did you manage this? When your body was missing from the battlefield afterwards, we all assumed you'd been kidnapped by one of the Death Eaters that escaped. We never found your body with any of the ones we caught afterwards, we all thought one of them had destroyed it. We even held a memorial service for Merlin's sake!" Harry was growing indignant as he realised that all their suppositions must have been wrong.  
  
"I know, I went to it in disguise..." His voice grew softer, just loud enough to be heard over the music, "I saw you there."  
  
Harry blushed deeply, remembering how close to tears he'd been at the service as he mourned a fallen comrade. He'd hoped after the war was over to perhaps befriend Draco, genuinely liking the person that had been revealed when they called a truce between them for the sake of the war. At the service he'd deeply felt the loss of that chance, and regretted not having known him better. And now Draco stood there in front of him, looking as spectacular as ever in tight black trousers, a sleeveless black shirt and his fine shoulder length hair tied back. Draco Malfoy looked like something out of a wet dream, one of Harry's from before the war if he was being honest with himself.  
  
Trying to forget his own embarrassment Harry looked at him accusingly, "If you were there then you saw how many people were torn up over loosing you. How could you watch that and not say anything?!"  
  
Draco glanced around to be sure no one had taken notice of them with Harry's loud words, "Shh Potter, are you trying to attract attention?"  
  
Harry looked mildly chastised, but the accusation was still clear on his face, "Fine, I'll be quieter, but I'm still waiting for the answer to my question."  
  
Sighing, Draco shook his head, "I told you, it's complicated. It's better for everyone if they all think I'm gone. All you have to do is forget you ever saw me tonight."  
  
Harry studied him for a moment, "So I did see your hair that first night I was here. You've been watching me every time I’ve come, haven't you?"  
  
He nodded, "I wanted to be sure you were alone, that you hadn't brought any of your other friends from the wizarding world with you. I'd hoped you'd never notice me in such a crowd... but I got careless tonight. I'll even make things simple for you, I'll stop coming back here, you can forget me and never have to see me again."  
  
That caught Harry's full attention, "No!" He glanced around, sighing in relief that no one seemed to notice his outburst. He looked back at Draco, "I mean, don't do that. I'll make a deal with you. You keep coming back here, spend some time with me and I'll promise not to tell anyone that you're alive."  
  
Draco looked at him suspiciously, "Why would you want that?"  
  
Harry leaned back against the wall adjacent to the one Draco was propped against, "Because the thing I regretted the most about your passing was that I never really got a chance to know you. I kept putting it off with the war, thinking there'd be plenty of time afterwards, and when it was all over I thought I’d lost my chance. Give me that chance back and I'll keep your secret."  
  
Draco smiled and shook his head, "Damn Gryffindors, always so noble. Fine, I spend time with you here, and you'll tell no one that you've seen me. And I mean no one Potter, not your best friends, not the headmaster, no one."  
  
Harry nodded and held out his hand, "I promise." Draco clasped his hand to seal the pact.  
  
"Let's get you back to those muggle friends of yours then, before they come looking for you."  
  
"Good point... But what do I tell them about you? I already said I thought I'd seen someone who died, won't it be suspicious if I come back with you?"  
  
Draco shrugged, pulling away from the wall, "Tell them my name is Damien and I'm the person's cousin. You can say we look alike and that's why you made the mistake."  
  
Nodding, Harry stepped away from the corner as well, "Sounds plausible, and most of them are too easygoing, or drunk to read into it."  
  
Draco grinned, "Let's be off then." With that the pair walked back towards the bar.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Draco was as good as his word. He spent that evening with Harry and his friends and each night after that Harry was at the club. They'd talk, laugh and dance. Sometimes Harry would go alone, seeking out just Draco's company. Those were the nights he loved the best. They always enjoyed themselves, but when they were alone they'd speak of the wizarding world, of their years at Hogwarts, their childhoods before that. Harry felt as though he was really beginning to know Draco Malfoy, becoming his friend. He still didn't know why Draco was hiding, but he didn’t push, afraid of pressing too hard and loosing his second chance to become Draco’s friend. Things were perfect... almost.  
  
There was one thing that marred the evenings for Harry. Every night, without fail, their would come a point where Draco would disappear. He'd make some excuse, seeming to have every intention of returning but he didn't. Eventually Harry would go looking for him, but the blonde was never anywhere to be found.  
  
Draco refused to explain where he'd disappeared to each night, and Harry began to grow frustrated. He started trying to follow the blonde when he suspected Draco was going to leave, but he always lost him in the crowd. It was as if suddenly Draco became too hard to track, too quick perhaps. Harry suspected it must be some sort of spell that allowed Draco to allude him, and he was determined to find a way around it. Harry wanted, he needed, to know what was so important that Draco felt the need to sneak off each night, and wouldn't speak of it.  
  
Finally Harry decided his only chance was to use a tracking spell. He suspected Draco would sense it, and he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but then again he felt his friend did as well.  
  
Harry didn't know whether to be more shocked or puzzled by what he found out the first night he tried the tracking charm. It lead him to a far corner of the club where he found Draco blatantly seducing another boy near their age. Not long after, Draco and the boy left the club together. Harry took the tracking charm off, having no intentions of following Draco any further, after all, he wasn't a stalker after all, he was just worried about his friend.  
  
Harry didn't use the charm again for a few nights. He was surprised when Draco didn’t bring it up, could it be possible Draco really hadn't sensed it? Draco’s apparent ignorance of the charm prompted him to try it again, and each time Harry used it the results were the same. He’d find Draco off seducing some boy, that, as far as he knew, Draco had never met before.  
  
Harry was surprised at first to realize that shock and puzzlement were no longer his strongest feelings when he saw Draco go off with the other boys. Instead jealousy set in. He wanted to be the one Draco was flirting with, the one whom Draco kissed and led from the club to spend the night. But being the Gryffindor he was, and not wanting Draco to know he’d spied upon him, Harry remained quiet about his feelings. He tried subtle flirting, but Draco seemed oblivious to his intentions. Harry stopped using the tracking charm, knowing each time the result would be the same. Each time Draco left to be in the arms of another, picking away at his heart. He did his best not to let Draco or his friends notice how it affected him, and he must have been doing well because none of them acted as though they had any idea of how much it hurt him.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
One night, about three months after Harry and Draco started spending time together Harry had had enough. Draco left as usual and Harry couldn’t bring himself to stay and put on a cheerful face for his friends. All he wanted to do was go home and go to bed.  
  
Harry walked out the rear entrance of the club, intending to apparate home from the secluded alley, but what he saw when he stepped outside stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Draco and his beau of the night were in the alley. Draco had him pressed up against a wall as they kissed heatedly. Gradually Draco’s kisses trailed down the boy’s jaw and neck. What Harry saw next made his heart pause.  
  
Draco’s lips curled back from his teeth, exposing sharp fangs. So quickly that if Harry had blinked he’d have missed it, Draco sunk his teeth in, drinking deeply. Harry stared raptly as the boy moaned while Draco drank from him. Rather than sounding scared or as though he was moaning in pain, the boy seemed blissful. In fact if the way he was rubbing against Draco was any indication, he was about to come.  
  
Harry couldn’t watch any longer. He apparated away, part of him hoping the noise he’d leave behind would disturb the pair.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
It was over a week before Harry could bring himself to return to the club. Brian called him to make sure he was alright when he didn’t show up for one of their gatherings and Harry told him he’d been busy with ‘things’ but he’d be there the next week.  
  
And he was busy. Harry spent his time finding anything he could about vampires, because he knew that’s what Draco had to be. None of it made sense to him though, he saw Draco get struck down in the last battle, and as far as he knew Draco had never been bitten by a vampire, so how was it possible? His first reaction had been horror, they were taught in Defence Against the Dark Arts to be leery of vampires, that they could never be trusted and most of the time you were best off with them staked than still walking. Harry knew all this, but he also knew there were exceptions to every rule, that things weren’t always as they seemed.  
  
He also thought he knew Draco, and the thought of turning his friend over to the Ministry, of betraying him in such a way... Harry wasn’t ready to take that step yet. So instead he researched with an intensity that would have made Hermione proud. When he felt he’d learned all he could with the resources he had on hand, Harry decided to return to the club.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
The moment Harry entered the club, his eyes began looking for a head of blonde hair, for the striking silver eyes he knew would belong to only one man. Through his reading Harry realised it was becoming a vampire that made those once grey eyes so bright and silvery, rather than it being a case of him simply not looking hard enough to notice it in the past.  
  
He made his way to one of the side rooms he and Draco often occupied when they were alone, and there, sitting on a black leather couch, was Draco. Draco’s attention was elsewhere for the moment and Harry took the moment to observe him. Could this beautiful man who’d become his friend over the past few months... could he really be a monster, something to fear and reject? Harry shook his head and made his way forward. He’d tell Draco what he knew and see what explanation he’d be given. The least he felt he could do was to give Draco one more chance.  
  
Draco’s face lit up when he finally caught sight of Harry, “Harry! I thought you wouldn’t show again. Where were you? You never mentioned that you were going to be away for a week. Brian said you had ‘stuff’ you were busy with.”  
  
Harry gave him a weak smile, but settled himself on the couch at the opposite end, one leg tucked under him so that he could face Draco. “Sorry, I didn’t expect to be away... but I’m here now.”  
  
Draco’s face creased with worry, “You alright? You seem like there’s something bothering you?”  
  
He nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine Draco... but we need to talk.” His voice was serious as he surreptitiously slid his wand from his sleeve just enough to put up a privacy charm around their couch.  
  
Draco’s eyes widened at this, “Geez Harry, what’s wrong to make you so serious?”  
  
Harry looked into his friend’s eyes, meeting them despite all the warnings the books gave to never meet a vampire’s eyes. He knew he had to show that he trusted Draco if things were to work out.  
  
The privacy provided by the charm allowed Harry to speak softer than the pounding music of the club usually allowed. “I know you’re a vampire Draco, I saw you bite that boy out behind the club last week just before I left.”  
  
It took a moment for Harry’s words to sink in, but when they did Harry could see it in the silver eyes, a look of horror that slowly spread across Draco’s face. The blonde was quickly to his feet, obviously intending to flee, but Harry wouldn’t allow it.  
  
For a change Harry was faster, grabbing Draco’s wrist as he looked up at him earnestly. “Please sit back down. I may know what you are, but I don’t understand how. I saw Lucius strike you down with a curse, and I’m certain you weren’t a vampire before then. I haven’t told anyone, I haven’t broken my promise to you, but I need answers.”  
  
Draco just stared at him for a moment before laughing bitterly, “Who would ever have thought one day I’d be glad to know a Gryffindor? Did you know your solemn loyalty shines through those doe eyes of yours?” Draco shook his head and sat back down with a sigh. “Fine, what do you want to know?”  
  
“You could start with how it happened. It couldn’t have been before the battlethat must be why you’re so adamant on hiding from the wizarding world.”  
  
He nodded and replied, “You’re right, it is. I didn’t want anyone to know what I’ve become...” Draco’s words were tinted with shame. He stared down where Harry’s hand remained resting lightly on his wrist. That Harry wasn’t cringing away, that he wasn’t repulsed by his touch seemed to give him the courage to continue.  
  
“The textbooks were wrong when they said there was only one way to become a vampire... It’s obscure, and I didn’t know it myself until it happened, but there’s an ancient dark curse that turns the victim into a vampire or sorts, if there is a vampire blood in contact with their skin. Lucius threw a vial of vampire blood so that it splashed across my face and while I was distracted clearing my eyes, he used the curse.”  
  
Harry was listening to Draco’s explanation raptly, but when he heard this he asked softly, “What do you mean ‘of sorts’?”  
  
“The curse was created by the dark sorcerer Sicuro, in an attempt to create a kind of... of super solider I guess you could say. There are slight differences between a vampire made with the curse and one made by another vampire. For one thing I don’t need as much blood. That’s why I started coming here, picking up a different boy each night... In the heat of lust the bite can be pleasurable, and muggles are so good at ignoring what they don’t wish to believe. So when the morning rolls around, they convince themselves it’s just a particularly bad love bite. Feeling a little anemic? Well of course it’s because of all the alcohol and dancing.”  
  
Harry nodded, “Makes sense I suppose.” He gave Draco a bit of a smile, “I suppose it would be a bit tactless of me to admit that I’m glad you take all those boys home, since it means you aren’t leaving a trail of bodies around the city.”  
  
The first hint of humor reached Draco’s eyes, “No one ever said you were tactful, Potter,” he grew more serious, “but I’m glad as well...”  
  
Harry rubbed the back of Draco’s hand absently in a comforting gesture. Softly once more, “You said that was one difference, what are the others?”  
  
“As far as I can tell there aren’t many, but I know of two others. I can still eat and drink small amounts and I don’t fall asleep at dawn. The sunlight brings searing pain, but it doesn’t kill me. So as long as I stay inside and well protected from the sun’s rays, I can remain awake through the day. I suspect the sorcerer wasn’t keen on his whole perspective army being helpless for a large chunk of the day.”  
  
“If he was able to create such a powerful army, why didn’t he take over, I’ve never heard of this Sicuro guy before.” Genuine interest showed on Harry’s face.  
  
“Because there was one thing he was never able to achieve with the curse. The soldiers retained their free will despite his efforts otherwise. Since most of his soldiers were unwilling test subjects, they revolted, destroying the sorcerer and his lab. It was pure chance that some of his notes survived the eight centuries since his death.”  
  
“I believe you Draco, but how is this supposed to explain what happened to you?”  
  
Draco smiled at him wryly, “Come now Harry, you’re brighter than that. You said yourself you saw Lucius strike me with a curse.”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened, “It was this curse? I thought it was bad enough he wanted to kill you, but this? He was your father, didn’t he have any paternal feelings at all?” Harry shook his head, “I honestly don’t know if I’d consider it better or worse than death... to continue on when everyone else you care about will die around you.”  
  
Draco looked bitter, “Even if he hadn’t gotten killed when the aurors tried to apprehend him after the war, ‘was’ would still be the right term when referring to my father. I haven’t had a father since Voldemort killed my mother and I turned my back on the Death Eaters. The moment I threw my lot in with you and Dumbledore I ceased to have a father.”  
  
Looking at Draco sadly, Harry asked the one thing that still bothered him, “But why would Lucius give you all this power if he was trying to get rid of you.”  
  
“In his arrogance Lucius thought he’d found a way to combine the Imperious with the curse so that he could control me. He was wrong, and once I knew what I needed to about my condition, I escaped him and the manor.” He looked at Harry beseechingly, “I never asked to become this, I swear it too you, but I don’t want to die either. You can’t tell any of this to the ministry, at best I’d become a test subject, but with their fear complex they’d probably kill me as quickly as possible. I never lied about wanting to become your friend Harry. If that was the case it would have been simpler for me to just flee the country, but I missed the wizarding world and in you I found a connection to it and my past again. To my surprise I genuinely grew to like you. If you don’t want to spend time with me now that you know what I am, I’ll understand, but please don’t betray me to the ministry.”  
  
Harry smiled at him reassuringly, “Calm down Draco, you have my word your secret is safe. I value the honesty you’ve showed me tonight and besides, you’re my friend, I don’t abandon my friends. This doesn’t change things.” Harry dropped the privacy charm, the noise of the club returning to them at full volume once more. “Now come to the bar with me, I think we could both use a drink after all this, don’t you?”  
  
Draco smiled broadly at Harry, the brightest smile Draco had ever given him and if there was a flash of fang in it Harry chose not to comment. “Yes, let’s get that drink.”  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Harry had thought knowing the reason Draco was with all those boys would help curb his jealousy. He knew in his head that they meant nothing more to Draco than a bit of pleasure and a meal, but his heart wasn’t so reasonable.  
  
Now that Harry knew the truth, Draco was less secretive about his evening disappearances though he still didn’t flaunt them in Harry’s face. But each time Draco left him, saying he was off to get his ‘dinner,’ a pang went through Harry’s heart. Instead of it dulling with time, as the weeks passed his heart ached more, and Draco remained oblivious to his attraction.  
  
Harry gradually become more noticeably displeased about Draco’s disappearances, until finally one evening when Harry muttered something so uncharitable about Draco’s likely choice for the evening that Draco was forced to take notice. Draco was likely the only one that heard the comment, but he wasn’t particularly interested in taking the chance that Brian or one of the others would hear them either.  
  
Draco dragged Harry off to one side of the club and gestured for Harry to put up a privacy charm. Harry did so because Draco had explained to him previously that becoming a vampire had removed his ability to do all but the simplest wizarding magics. He leaned against the wall still looking at Draco petulantly.  
  
Draco looked at him furiously, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! One of the others could have overheard you. Just because you know I spend each night with someone different doesn’t mean you need to spread it around. The last thing I need is to get the reputation as some kind of slut, I’m very particular about whom I choose for the night and you know why. I don’t need just anyone who’s looking for a quick shag bothering me.”  
  
Harry glared back at him, “I’m honestly surprised you don’t already have that rep, you’ve taken home just about every guy that comes here regularly and plenty that don’t.”  
  
Draco gaped at him for a moment before his anger returned even stronger. “I don’t know what the hell has gotten into you tonight, but this isn’t like you Harry, you’re being cruel. I’ve told you before it’s the simplest way to hide what I am, and I can’t risk drinking from the same person too many times close together.”  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall, “You’re right, I know that and I shouldn’t have said those things... just now or at the table.”  
  
Looking at him exasperatedly Draco asked, “Then why in Merlin’s name did you?”  
  
Harry looked at his feet, “Nothing else was getting your attention...”  
  
Draco looked honestly bemused at that, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You have my attention most of the night when you’re here, I thought that was the point, this was a place where it was safe for us to be friends and act like it.”  
  
Green eyes rose to meet Draco’s gaze and Harry spoke softly, “That isn’t the kind of attention I was trying to get.”  
  
For the second time in less then ten minutes Draco was momentarily left speechless. When he finally found his words they were incredulous, “You can’t possibly be implying what I think you are...”  
  
Harry stared hard at Draco, "Why all those other boys and never me? What do they have that I don't?"  
  
Draco looked at him exasperated once more, "Because with them there are no strings attached, it's simple fucking." His lips curled into an unpleasant grin, showing just a touch of fang, "Well and perhaps a bit of a snack as well, but that's not the point."  
  
Harry, clearly getting angry, "Then what is the point?"  
  
"The point is that with you, nothing's ever simple Potter." Draco stalked away a few paces to stare out a nearby window at the passing cars. "It wasn't simple in school, it sure as hell wasn't simple during the war, and it won't be simple now."  
  
Harry walked up to him, a hand on Draco's shoulder to turn the blonde to face him. "So just because we had a rivalry in school, because we worked alongside each other in the war until you disappeared, you can't shag me? I find that hard to believe."  
  
Draco looked at him silently for a moment, his ethereally silver eyes seeming to hold a sadness Harry had never seen in them before. When he spoke it was softly, in a tone that Harry could only hear because of the privacy spell they'd erected. "It's not simple because it's you, because I don't think it could ever be only once with you, and being what I am now it never could be more, I’m immortal and you’re not. You’ll grow old and I won’t, there are so many complications that would bring. We're like the moth to the fire, only I don't know which one of us will get burned, but I don't think I'll like it either way. I can't Harry, no matter how much I might want to, I can't."  
  
Then Draco was gone, lost in the crowd in a blink of Harry's eye. He scanned the crowd in the dance club, looking for a flash of that platinum hair but he knew he wouldn't find it and that once more he’d go home alone and Draco would be in the arms of another.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Despite the argument, Harry wasn’t ready to give up. Once more he threw himself into research, determined to find something that he could use to counter Draco’s worries.  
  
This time Harry didn’t stop at just his personal collection, instead spending his days looking through libraries and bookstores. His nights were spent as they usually were, neither decreasing nor increasing the number of nights he went to the club.  
  
As far as anyone at the club could tell, nothing had changed, except perhaps that Draco was less eager to spend time alone with Harry. Anytime the two were together, Draco made sure there was someone else with them making Harry suspect that it was so that Harry couldn’t force him to resume their conversation.  
  
After nearly three weeks of research, Harry thought he’d finally found a solution Draco couldn’t argue with. He got his scrolls of research sorted out and prepared for a night at the club.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
The night went as most had the past weeks, and despite Harry’s efforts to get Draco alone, they were less alone than ever. Sure now that Draco was unable to sense the tracking charm as he might have when a wizard, Harry surreptitiously placed it upon Draco for the first time in months. He was determined to get Draco alone so that he could speak with him, even if it meant following him home.  
  
When Draco disappeared as usual, Harry was glad of his forethought in placing the charm. He followed the charm’s pull out the rear entrance of the club to find Draco walking down the alley behind the club with his boy of the night.  
  
"Draco, stop, please!"  
  
Draco and the boy stopped in their steps, the blonde turning to look back at Harry, his voice soft, "Don't do this Harry, you know this is how things have to be."  
  
Shaking his head determinedly, Harry stepped closer, "It doesn't, please just hear me out. Come home with me, we can talk there, I have something I want to show you."  
  
Draco looked skeptical, "We shouldn't taunt ourselves like this Harry."  
  
"It won't be taunting, I promise Draco, please just listen to what I have to say. If I still can't convince you after this then I'll stop trying. I'll give up and we never have to see each other again."  
  
Draco stood still, wordless for so long that Harry thought he'd been rejected. Just as he was about to give up and leave, Draco tuned to the boy he'd walked out with. Draco's hand reached up to touch the side of the boy's face as he stared deeply into his eyes, the boy staring at him raptly.  
  
"Go back inside the club and find someone else to go home with. Forget me, forget that you ever saw me or heard this conversation. Do you understand?" The boy nodded as though hypnotised and walked back into the club the way they came out.  
  
Harry looked at Draco with a mixture of awe and bemusement. "What did you do to him?"  
  
Draco smiled slightly, "Made him forget... It's like using an obliviate charm, only gentler."  
  
Harry frowned slightly at that, "Can you do that to me? Have you?"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, "Would you change your mind about asking me to your home if I said yes?"  
  
Thinking about it for only a moment, Harry answered, "Even if you could, I don’t think you would have... at least not if you’re really the person I’ve come to know and trust.”  
  
The blonde vampire nodded, seeming satisfied with his answers. "Thank you, I'm glad to hear that. And to answer your question, no I can't use that power on you. Most of my powers only seem to work on muggles... I don't know if it's because I was a wizard once, or if it's just the nature of vampiric powers, but that's how it is."  
  
"I appreciate you being truthful with me... Now shall we leave?" Harry held his hand out to Draco. "You'll have to apparate with me or the wards won't let you in, my house is well protected."  
  
Draco stepped up, placing his hand in Harry's, "Lead on."  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Harry apparated them to the front steps of a small house that seemed to be all by itself, not a neighbor in sight.  
  
Draco took in the landscape, his gaze finally falling once more upon Harry. “It looks lonely,” he murmured softly.  
  
A small smile curved Harry’s lips, “Perhaps, but it is peaceful. My wards extend for a mile in every direction, only those I wish to enter can find their way here.” He unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning to face Draco, “Welcome to my humble home, come in and make yourself comfortable,” he gestured to a pleasantly furnished sitting room set to one side off the hall.  
  
The blonde smiled and entered, closing the door behind him. “Are you really sure you want to be inviting a vampire into your home, Harry? I could come and go as I please now.”  
  
Harry kicked off his shoes, his footsteps quieter as his feet stepped lightly across the soft carpet towards his desk. “If I get my way Draco, that won’t be an issue. Besides,” he looked over once more, grin firmly in place on his face, “I may be a Gryffindor, but I’m not stupid. My wards are more than strong enough to keep you or anyone else out if I so wished it.”  
  
Draco smiled before sobering slightly, “About getting your way...”  
  
Harry held up a hand, “Just hear me out Draco. That is why you agreed to come here with me, wasn’t it?”  
  
The vampire nodded, walking over to sprawl elegantly across one end of the couch. “That I did. So what is it you have to say that is so spectacular as to convince me that it isn’t a foolhardy endeavor to become involved with you?”  
  
A number of scrolls were spread across Harry’s desk. He deftly selected the one he needed and walked over to Draco, “This. I’ve been doing some research and I think I’ve found a solution.”  
  
Draco accepted the scroll, uncurling it to read the findings upon it in Harry’s tidy script. As he read, his eyes grew wider in an expression of shock Harry never thought to see upon the normally so composed face. When he finished reading, silver eyes rose to stare at Harry in a mix of wonder, amazement and just a hint of disgust. “Are you mad Potter? Even you can’t be so foolish as to wish to bind yourself to me so soon, this bonding is permanent!”  
  
Harry shook his head, “No, of course not, but it would be the ultimate solution should things work out. It would tie my life-force to yours so that baring serious injury I’d live as long as you did. And since it was designed specifically for a human and vampire to bond, it would imbue me with the ability to recover rapidly enough that you’d never need to feed from anyone but me.”  
  
“If you’re seriously bringing up this bond then this is more than just sex, you don’t offer to spend eternity with someone just so they’ll shag you.” Draco seemed genuinely surprised.  
  
Harry looked at him seriously, “I think we’d be great together, Draco, and not just in bed. We challenge each other and things are always interesting between us at the very least. I’ve never felt about someone the way I do about you, I want the chance to see if I’m right, to see if we could really be something special together.”  
  
“Are you really implying you want a proper relationship with me and everything that goes with it, feeding included? You might be a powerful wizard, but without the bond even you wouldn’t survive daily feedings.” Draco was frowning now, studying Harry to see if his arguments had made any dent in the stubborn Gryffindor’s confident attitude. It hadn’t.  
  
“I know that as well, that’s why I found this.” Harry picked up another scroll, handing that one to Draco as well.  
  
Draco’s frown deepened as he read it, “A potions recipe?”  
  
“Not just any potions recipe, a blood replenishment potion. One of which all the ingredients may be obtained legally at any apothecary, and which is safe enough to take every other day. That should cover any worries about bleeding me dry.” Harry wore a self-satisfied smirk that was all too familiar to the other man.  
  
“You’re not supposed to smirk like that Harry, that’s my trademark.”  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly, sitting at the opposite end of the couch from Draco. “What can I say, I learned from the best.” That comment garnered him a smile.  
  
“True enough, but back to this potion. Do you know for certain it works as well as it says it does? And how readily can it be brewed?”  
  
“I researched it thoroughly, Hermione would have been proud of my work ethic... if she’d known I was researching it that is. One batch can be stored for months, and is large enough for five doses. I also know that I can brew it successfully, and that it only takes a few hours to prepare.” Harry was exuding self-satisfaction.  
  
“How do you know it was successful? Sometimes one cannot tell merely by sight and smell alone.”  
  
“I tested it,” Harry replied, a flicker of something passing behind his eyes, “and it worked exactly as described.”  
  
Draco stared at him, trying to discern the mystery emotion in Harry’s eyes, after a moment the room filled with his laughter. “You tested it on yourself, didn’t you? Oh my foolish Gryffindor, will you never learn?”  
  
Harry’s confident air wavered long enough for a sheepish grin. “I suppose I’m forever doomed to put myself in risky situations,” the confident air was back as his eyes raked across Draco’s form, “Not that that is always a bad thing.”  
  
For the first time, Draco allowed himself to really look at Harry and drink in what he saw. Softly, “No, I suppose it’s not.”  
  
Harry held a hand out towards Draco, smiling at him in a way that was both innocent and seductive. “Care to come help me put myself in another one?”  
  
Draco took the hand offered to him and shifted closer to Harry so that they were pressed against each other from hip to knee. His hand came up to cup Harry’s cheek and he stared into emerald depths. His words dropped softly from his lips, “Do you have any idea just how gorgeous you are?”  
  
A tint of pink rose to Harry’s cheeks as he whispered in return, “I’m nothing to look at, especially not compared to that soft hair of yours or those eyes... If there’s one thing that’s grown even more compelling since you were turned, it was your eyes.”  
  
Draco smiled amusedly, “I was referring to your heart as well as your looks, but thank you for the compliments.”  
  
Harry’s blush deepened, “Oh... well... You’re welcome.”  
  
“I can think of better ways for you to show your gratitude than words,” Draco whispered, lips close enough to Harry’s that air ghosted across them as Draco spoke.  
  
Harry’s breathing quickened slightly, “And what would that be?”  
  
“This...” Draco leaned in the rest of the way, capturing Harry’s lips in a slow and lingering kiss. When he finally drew away, his eyes searched Harry’s face.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes, a content smile gracing his face, “I think you’re right, I like that way better as well.”  
  
Draco smiled in return and leaned in to kiss Harry once more. The kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Harry’s fingers moved to run through Draco’s hair, tossing aside the ribbon that had been used to tie it back. Draco’s deft fingers worked their way down the front of Harry’s shirt until the sides fell back leaving naked skin exposed.  
  
Draco nibbled Harry’s lip and trailed kisses along his jaw, reveling in the small breathy sounds that escaped parted lips. Draco's fangs grazed the skin at the curve of Harry's neck as he kissed there, but Harry's hand came up to rest against his cheek. Softly he whispered, "Not there. I want you to, but no one knows you're back yet and having to explain a hickey with fang marks isn't the ideal way to let my friends know about us."  
  
The blonde pulled back, his shoulder length hair falling around his face in shimmering waves. He grinned and ran a hand down Harry's naked chest, "Well, there is a place that's just as useful, and distinctly less noticeable."  
  
Harry looked at him bemusedly, his breathing still elevated from their passionate kissing. "And where is that?"  
  
Draco grinned wider, his hand sliding down from Harry's chest, over his denim clad hip to settle high on the inside of his thigh, "The femoral artery of course." He let his thumb brush lightly across Harry's trapped arousal.  
  
Harry groaned deeply, his hips unconsciously flexing upwards. Draco slid lower, his voice growing deeper with lust, “Definitely that one...” He let his hand rub Harry’s groin gently as he kissed and licked his way down the bare chest in front of him.  
  
Once his lips reached the waist of Harry’s jeans, he looked up into lust darkened eyes. Seeming to sense what Draco wanted, Harry nodded slightly and Draco slowly began to unfasten the dark denim. Harry raised his hips, allowing Draco to pull his jeans and boxers down off his hips till he was exposed to mid-thigh.  
  
A moan escaped from Harry’s lips as Draco ran his tongue slowly from base to tip of his hardening arousal. Draco kissed and licked the sensitive skin, tongue tracing the vein along the underside of Harry’s cock, taking the crown into his mouth.  
  
Harry’s moans became lower and more wordless as Draco slowly worked him into a frenzy. When he could feel his lover approaching completion, Draco’s mouth was replaced with his hand as he trailed kisses along the inside of Harry’s leg. As Harry’s body tensed and arched, Draco kissed above the blood vessel one last time and sank his teeth in deeply.  
  
“Draco!” Harry cried out, the mix of pain and pleasure pushing him over the edge. Draco kept feeding, his hand slowly caressing Harry to draw out his climax. Harry’s eyes closed, breathing heavily as he lay bonelessly in Draco’s embrace. Gradually Draco withdrew, lapping at the wound like a cat with cream. As the vampire’s tongue stroked across the mark, the blood flow slowed until all that was left were two pinpricks of red on Harry’s skin.  
  
Draco crawled up the length of Harry’s body, hovering over him as he gently kissed Harry’s lips. The wizard moaned softly and opened his eyes, looking up into Draco’s, he smiled languidly, “That was wonderful.”  
  
Draco grinned, “Of course it was, it was me after all.”  
  
“Arrogant prat,” Harry chuckled softly.  
  
Draco settled himself on his side, pulling Harry into his arms, “Perhaps, but you’re the fool that fell for me.”  
  
“Mmm... Yes, I suppose I am.” He snuggled back against Draco, feeling Draco’s hardness press against his arse. He turned his head to look at Draco, and hand slipping back to rest on the vampire’s hip. “Do you want...”  
  
Draco cut him off with a gentle kiss, “Not now, now I just want to lay here with you. We have plenty of time for that later.” He smiled, “Possibly an eternity in fact.”  
  
Harry smiled in return, relaxing back into Draco’s arms, “Eternity together, I like the sound of that.”  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AN: The name for the night-club where Harry and Draco meet up once more, Guilty Pleasures, was taken from the Anita Blake series by Laurell K. Hamilton. I'm a new fan of the books, and thought what better name to use for the club where Harry meets Vamp!Draco for the first time, than the name of the vampire run strip club of what has become my second favourite book series (HP of course still being #1).


End file.
